happy birthday
by Sadako22
Summary: anu, saya newbie.. mohon maaf apabila karakternya berbeda dengan yang asli yaa :p mhon saran


**Happy Birthday !**

Di Magnolia, ada sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat sekitarnya, yaitu Fairy High School. Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang mempunyai mata pelajaran sihir, sehingga siswa yang bersekolah di sana dapat menggunakan sihir.

6 bulan yang lalu, ada siswi yang baru pindah ke Fairy High School, namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat dihormati di Magnolia. Sehingga semua orang segan dan iri padanya. Karena hal ini pula Lucy tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan sebayanya, sehingga dia selalu sendiri.

Saat Lucy baru pindah, hampir semua siswa menyatakan cinta padanya karena dia sangat manis. Tetapi, Lucy selalu menolak mereka. Setelah lama bersekolah di sana, Lucy tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mempunyai teman, yaitu Levy, Erza, Gray, dan Natsu. Mereka sangat baik pada Lucy, kecuali Gray. Dia selalu menjahili dan membuat Lucy kesal. Karena itu Lucy tidak terlalu dekat padanya.

"Gray! Kembalikan! Itu makan siangku!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari-lari di koridor mengejar cowok berambut hitam. Ya, cowok itu adalah Gray.

"Hah? Aku sudah mengambilnya, jadi sekarang ini milikku! Hahahaha!" Ujar Gray sambil berlari karena Lucy mengejarnya.

"Ukh, kau jahat sekali! Kenapa kau tidak membawa makananmu sendiri?" Kata Lucy kesal melihat sikap Gray. Karena Gray berlari terlalu cepat, Lucy pun menyerah. Dia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena capek berlari. Melihat Lucy berhenti, Gray pun berhenti berlari, dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Capek, ya?" Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Tentu saja! Dan kembalikan makan siangku!" Kata Lucy sambil menyambar air mineral tersebut.

"Tidak mau. Kau sudah mengambil minumku, jadi makananmu untukku! Hahaha, kena kau!" Gray tertawa puas lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam bengong melihat Gray pergi. Dia benar-benar masuk dalam perangkap cowok itu.

"Aku kesaall!" Teriak Lucy di taman saat istirahat makan siang. Levy dan Erza pun kaget mendengar teriakan Lucy.

"Kenapa? Dijahili Gray lagi? Hahaha.." Ujar Levy sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan.. Dia mengambil makan siangku! Huh.." Gerutu Lucy sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau mau? Aku membawa makan siangku terlalu banyak hari ini." Kata Erza datar, sambil menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya.

Levy dan Erza adalah teman dekat Lucy. Levy – cewek mungil berambut biru ini adalah orang pertama yang menegur dan tidak membedakan Lucy seperti yang dilakukan orang banyak, dan Erza – cewek cantik berambut merah ini adalah orang yang menolong Lucy dari cewek-cewek yang berusaha menyakiti Lucy – karena cemburu padanya. Hampir semua cewek di kelas tidak menyukai Lucy.

"Tidak, itu makananmu, Erza. Mungkin aku akan membeli roti untuk makan siangku," Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi menuju kantin.

Saat berjalan menuju kantin, Lucy tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. "Aduh, eh, ini apa ya..?" Katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kalung perak yang diinjaknya. _Aku simpan saja deh, nanti aku berikan pada orang yang mempunyai kalung ini saat dia mencarinya dari radio sekolah.._Pikir Lucy sambil menyimpan kalung itu dalam kantongnya, lalu pergi menuju kantin.

Sesampai di kantin, Lucy kewalahan membeli roti karena kantin sekolahnya benar-benar penuh siang itu. Dia takut kalau dia akan kehabisan roti – makan siangnya, sehingga tanpa ragu-ragu ikut menerobos dalam kerumunan siswa yang juga membeli roti.

"Hey, kau itu jangan langsung menerobos begitu, yang ada nanti malah tenggelam di kerumunan orang!" Ujar seseorang sambil menarik tangan Lucy. "Aah, Natsu!" Kata Lucy kaget melihat dua cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya, Natsu dan Gray.

"Kau itu ngapain sih?" Sambung Gray kesal, sambil melemparkan roti coklat pada Lucy, lalu pergi menarik Natsu. Lucy pun menangkap roti itu, dan kaget, ternyata Gray peduli padanya._Ternyata dia tidak sejahat yang kupikirkan selama ini._ Lalu dia pun tersenyum sendiri, dan kembali ke taman – dimana Erza dan Levy menunggunya.

_**-skip time-**_

Esoknya, Lucy berangkat dari rumahnya lebih pagi. Awalnya dia berencana mengajak Erza dan Wendy ke sekolah bareng, tapi ternyata mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Lucy pun berjalan sendiri ke sekolah sambil mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. _Jadi ulang tahunku tahun ini sendiri lagi, ya.._ Pikirnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Lucy meletakkan tasnya dan mulai merapikan ruangan kelasnya. _Sendiri juga tidak apa-apa kok._ Belum lama dia berpikir begitu, tiba2 dia dikejutkan suara yang keras. BRAK! "Kyaaa!" Teriak Lucy kaget dan takut.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak, bodoh?" Sambung cowok berambut hitam, yang ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Lucy. Lucy mengenal suara itu, "Gray..?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau sedang apa sepagi ini? Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Gray masuk kelas tanpa menjawab ucapan Lucy. Lucy kesal dengan sikap dingin Gray, tapi dia merasa lega karena akhirnya tidak sendirian di dalam kelas itu. "Hanya bangun kepagian kok. Dan tadi kulihat kau pergi ke sekolah sendiri, jadi aku datang saja ke sekolah." Jawab Gray tanpa melihta Lucy. Lucy yang mendengarnya merasa sangat senang, walau dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya sesenang itu. "Terima kasih."

"Ah, iya, aku.." Kata Gray tiba-tiba menghampiri Lucy sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Belum lagi dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba2 terdengar suara Natsu yang memanggil-manggil Happy, kucing kesayangannya. Gray yang tadinya menghampiri Lucy, langsung balik badan, dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Gray? Hah.. Dia tadi kenapa ya?" Gerutu Lucy bingung melihat sikap Gray. Dan tiba-tiba, "HEI! Na.. Nanti kau jangan pulang dulu seusai sekolah!" Kata Gray dengan muka yang - merah padam – kacau – tidak bisa dijelaskan. Lucy yang melihat Gray begitu panik hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kebingungan. _Ada apa sih sama anak itu? Aneh.._

Hari ini terasa sangat panjang bagi Lucy. Sekarang pun dia hanya makan sendirian di taman. "Erza dan Wendy bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Apa mereka baik – baik saja..?" Ucapnya sambil mengirim sms pada kedua temannya itu. Setelah mengirim sms, dia memandang jauh kearah beberapa sekelompok cewek yang asik ketawa dan ngobrol. _Sendiri juga tak apa – apa kok._ Pikirnya lagi, sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya Natsu tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang Lucy.

"Ah, Natsu. Hehe, iya, Erza dan Wendy sedang sakit." Jawab Lucy mencoba tertawa.

"Kami makan di sini saja ya kalau begitu." Sambung Gray muncul dari belakang Natsu. Lucy pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"...Hei, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak berbaur dengan yang lain?" Natsu semena – mena bertanya sambil melahap makan siangnya. Gray yang mendengar pertanyaan Natsu pun melihat kearah Lucy, tertarik mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku ingin berbaur juga, tapi tidak bisa.." Ucap Lucy pelan, sangat pelan sampai hampir tidak terdengar, "...Ahaha, iya ya! Aku pemalu sih..!" Jawabnya lagi sambil menyeringai, berusaha tidak membuat kedua temannya tidak khawatir.

Gray yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menepuk kepala Lucy. "Kau tidak sendirian kok." _DEG_. Baru kali ini dia mendengar kata – kata itu ditujukan padanya. "Kami ada untukmu, Lucy!" Kata Natsu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar dan pergi menyusul Gray. Lucy hanya tunduk, berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris membasahi pipinya. "Te.. Terima kasih.." Ucapnya pelan, dengan suara bergetar, tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

Sekolah pun usai. Lucy menyusun buku – bukunya dan bersiap – siap untuk pulang. Saat dia memeriksa laci mejanya, tiba – tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar. Ternyata ada sms dari Gray.

_Lucy, pulang sekolah ini tunggu di kelas ya, jangan pulang dulu. Tadi ketua kelas memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu. Kau disuruh tinggal di sekolah karena harus mengerjakan tugas pengurus kelas._

"Bahkan sekarang aku harus menunggu sendiri karena tugas pengurus kelas? Hhh.. Ini benar – benar hari ulang tahun yang panjang." Gerutu Lucy duduk di kursinya, melemaskan kepalanya di atas meja, dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa aku harus berulang tahun hari ini ya.." Ucapnya pelan, dan tertidur.

"..cy..Lucy... LUCY!" Lucy tersentak dari tidurnya, dan melihat cowok berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya. "Gray..?" Ucap Lucy tercengang melihat cowok bemata hitam itu duduk disampingnya. "Ikut aku." Gray menarik Lucy – tanpa mempedulikan reaksi kebingungan Lucy.

Mereka berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang berada disamping gedung sekolah. Lucy bingung kenapa Gray membawanya ke sini. "Masuklah." Kata Gray dingin. _Kenapa..? Aku telah melakukan sesuatu..? Apa di haari ulang tahunku ini, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kesenangan..? _Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil membuka pintu gedung olahraga, dan..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" Teriak semua teman sekelasnya sesaat setelah Lucy menginjakkan kakinya di gedung itu. Lucy terdiam, dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. "A..pa..? Ter- terima kasih, teman – teman.." Ucapnya sambil terisak – isak, tidak mampu menahan tangisnya.

"Gray yang merencanakan ini! Aku saja tidak ingat ulang tahunmu, untunglah Gray mengingatkannya. Hahaha" Kata Natsu santai sambil menyodorkan kue coklat bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, Lucy'. Lucy menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat teman – temannya. "Ini ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku!" Gray hanya tersenyum di belakang Lucy – disamping pintu gedung.

Saat sedang bersenang – senang di acara ultahnya, Lucy tiba – tiba teringat, kalau dia belum berterima kasih pada Gray. "Ehm, aku mau pergi sebentar.. Terima kasih teman – teman!" Lucy menyeringai senang. "Pergilah. Ah, aku hanya ingin bilang, jujurlah pada perasaanmu!" Lanjut Mira sambil mengedipkan mata. _Apa..?_ Lucy berlari keluar gedung itu tanpa menjawab.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau dia senang." Ucap Gray duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman depan sekolahnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya sambil memandang bungkusan warna pink berpita merah di tangannya. _Mungkin kulupakan saja tentang pikiran gila ini._ Pikirnya seraya mau melempar bungkusan itu. "Gray?"

"Lucy! K- kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau ada di acara ulang tahunmu?" Ucap Gray panik dan menyembunyikan bungkusan itu di balik punggungnya.

"A.. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ingat ulang tahunku." Lucy tersenyum pada cowok berambut hitam itu. "Syukurlah, kupikir kau membenciku karena sering menjahiliku.." Sambung Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon sakura di atasnya.

"Aku.." Gray tidak lagi dapat menahan perasaannya."Aku tidak membencimu!" Serunya, mendekat ke Lucy. Wajahnya yang tadinya _cool_, sekarang sudah semerah apel matang. Lucy yang melihat Gray bersikap begitu, merasakan kalau pipinya panas, seakan berada di musim panas. "Maksudmu.. Kau..?" Ucap Lucy terbata – bata.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar!" Kata Gray sambil mengacak – cak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Saat itulah Lucy melihat ekspresi Gray yang tak pernah dia lihat. "Lucy, mungkin selama ini aku memang selalu mengganggumu, membuatmu marah, tapi itu karena aku ingin melihatmu ceria." _Ceria? Oke, itu alasan bodoh, Gray._ Gerutu Gray ke dirinya sendiri. Saat dia masih mau melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia terdiam melihat Lucy yang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah - diantara kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

"Aku.." Lucy terhenti. Dihadapannya ada bungkusan pink berpita merah, mungkin tidak, besar, tapi itu membuat hati Lucy sangat senang. "Untukmu.." Ucap Gray dengan wajah memerah. "He-eh! Terima kasih Gray.. Dan.. Aku juga menyukaimu.." Ucapan Lucy membuat Gray membatu, terdiam, bahkan dia bisa merasakan kalau dia akan meleleh. "Ap-a?"

_Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Mira dengan jujur pada perasaanku..? Aku.._ Lucy hanya tersenyum pada Gray. "Aku juga suka padamu, Gray." Ulangnya sambil melihat mata hitam Gray. Dan saat itu juga Gray memeluk Lucy. "A.. Anu.." Lucy salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak seakan mau keluar, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan senang yang luar biasa. "Ini.. Ini ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku" Ucap Lucy disambut senyuman Gray.


End file.
